foragerfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting Guide
Everyone starts from the very beggining, and playing Forager is no exception. Here´s a quick guide on how to start your adventure in a good and simple way. Learning the controls At the start, you dont have to worry about learning the controls, as the protagonist does explain to you how to play. We will consider this as the tutorial, so in this short quest to learn the basics we will not apply any strategies. Keep in mind that this is a very strict strategie, so do not do anything the guide does not tell you (like using any Skill Points that you´ve got in skills that are not requested). Quick Leveling One of the keys for improvement at Forager is leveling up and choosing a path. First, gather any recourses you see until you level up. Then pick the Magic Skill: it will allow Fairies to spawn in the overworld. Fairies are one of the best ways to level up at early game, as interacting with them grants some free and easy XP points. Your objectives in this part of the adventure are to gather up five or six levels (save them for later), and unlock 3 new lands. To do so, build a Forge and a Furnace, and start making Iron and Gold bars. Then use the Iron bars on the Forge to make Coins, which you can spend on new land. By this far, Slimes will posibly start spawning. Kill as many as possible, as along with the Iron bars they will help to upgrade your pickaxe to a Slimy Pickaxe. When you have got the new pickaxe, proceed to the next step. If your character feels hungry, don´t worry: Citrus and Berries are a good supply by this time. You must also build Brigdes between islands to connect them. Money Supply Coins are required to expand our white friend´s horizons, so a supply of them is a must-to. Spend the Skill points you´ve earned on this order: # Unlock Economy # Unlock Storage # Unlock Bankry # Unlock Tresaury If done correctly you will still keep one or two Skill points to spend later. With the Economy gift coins, you can buy a new land to explore. You must spend a Skill point on Industry to unlock Steel, which is required to build Banks. On an emptied island, build five Banks next to each other. Along with Tresaury´s bank buff, the new banks will produce a constant supply of shiny money. By this far you´ve possibly gather some extra levels, so save them for next up-grades. Food Supply By this far, you very possibly are struggling to keep alive because your character is very hungry, so let´s fix that before it becomes too hardcore. First, get a total of 3 Skill Points to use if you haven´t got them already, and spend them on: # Foraging # Gathering # Fishing Then you must pick a certain zone of the map and start building brigdes to nowhere, like small harbours. Then surround this new zone with Fish Traps, and you must put over 20 or more of them. This, along with the Fishing buff, will give you a huge food supply with Weeds and Fish, which can be cooked for extra energy on the Furnace. Storage Control and Managing Up to this point, you have surely been annoyed about not keeping enough space in your tiny backpack, but because we couldn´t cover 2 main problems in one time, the unlocked skills by far that we have not used in the adventure will be keys for this final step on the beggining guide: -Gathering gives you 4 extra backpack spaces that will be useful to gather materials by the end of this guide -Storage unlocks the key structure for this last part: Vaults First, you must craft a Sewing Machine and gather materials to make a Small Backpack that improves your handheld space. Next, start craftting Steel and Bricks, as we´re about to make a big storage. When you feel you have enough materials (15 Steel and 40 Bricks will fit in well), build 5 Vaults and fill them with different items on each slot (you will be able to fit in 45 types of items). When an item is entered in a Vault, it will work as the same way as if it was on your inventory, but doesn´t occupy backpack space. Whenever you collect an item, it will be deposited in the vault that has units of that item, so that´s why we´ve put a different item on every vault: now all your backpack space is free for any new items you discover in the later adventure, and by making more Vaults and storing those new items the cycle repeats. Done! Now you´ve got the basics, a really sophisticate storage, lots of food ,coins galore and a totally new world to explore whitout problems. From this on, you make your own decisions and create your own Skill Tree, so have fun discovering the amazing self-generated world of Forager!!